


salem worden

by renrobot (ambiguousMagic)



Series: oc chronicles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguousMagic/pseuds/renrobot
Summary: compiling all my oc fics in one place and not tagging them except for in the chapter notes





	1. salems no good awful very bad day

**Author's Note:**

> salem worden is a 20 year old autistic man who attracts supernatural entities and curses. he has major anxiety. he lives with his cat and familiar, sabrina, in an apartment. he dates bones redacted and tony jamison.

Today was a bad day.

 

It started off fine. Salem woke up to his two favorite boys. Tony already getting ready for work by the time Salem’s alarm went off. Bones complaining about the noise and lack of warm bodies in the bed to snuggle up to. Salem went to work as normal, and his students were making great progress in their respective subjects.

 

But then Salem dropped by the grocery store to pick up something for dinner. He was rejoicing in his new ability to cook meals for people he loved so regularly. Tonight he wanted to make pizza, all homemade down to the crust. Flour, olive oil… that they had at home. He needed good canned tomatoes to make the sauce and good cheese, the kind that cost way extra but was worth it. He could budget these fancier meals into once-per-month special occasions.

 

The aisle with the tomatoes was also the aisle with jarred sauces. He usually went for those, the higher-end ones that would make things taste better in the long run. But tonight was special, and he wanted to spoil his boyfriends. Which he thought as he turned in the aisle, avoiding a woman walking by, and snagging sauce jars with his shopping basket.

 

The crash was the first thing he registered, three jars of sauce knocked to the ground and shattered. The rational part of his brain took a fighting chance.  _ It’s okay, it can be cleaned up, this happens all the time, no one thinks less of you. _

 

_ Why did you do that? You’re such a fucking scatterbrain. You’re causing work for the employees. Everyone knows you fucked up. Everyone’s staring. Everyone thinks you did this on purpose. Everyone _ hates you.

 

All the sensory input his body processed got distant, too small to register. He knew he was practically sprinting, somewhere. Out of the store, down the street, narrowly avoiding cars in the parking lot. Hood down, face to the ground, nails digging into his palm where his fingers curled into a fist. Panting. No, hyperventilating.

 

A door, a familiar door, keys fumbling and dropped at least twice.  _ Why can’t you even open a door right? Your neighbors think you’re such an idiot.  _

 

He knew he was inside, he thought he heard voices calling for him, but he needed to get to his room. Right now. He needed to lock himself inside until he figured out how the fuck to function like a normal human being. He was too much of a fuckup to survive outside.

 

A hand pressed against his chest, over his heart, and he felt his arm being raised to meet another chest. This one didn’t feel wrong, too fast, dangerous like his. It took him a few tries to understand the chest was also connected to a voice, telling him something.

 

“Breathe with me.”

In, out. He could do that. He couldn’t fuck up breathing, right?

 

In, out. There was a sharp pain in his head that was relieved when he stopped gripping his own hair.

 

In, out.

 

Slowly, he realized the hand and chest were Tony, kneeling in front of him. He’d backed himself into a corner of the bedroom. Behind Tony was Bones, keeping together a face that didn’t make Salem spiral into thinking he was being a burden.  _ He’s trying _ . Trying was more than enough.

 

“Do you want to talk or do you want a distraction?” Tony took Salem’s answer, a raised hand signifying two. The second option. “A movie?” Nod. “With us or alone?”

 

Signed,  _ together _ .

 

“Do you need to occupy your hands?” Nod. “Nail polish?” Nod.

 

Relaxing, repetitive. He was led to the living room, Bones was turning on  _ Coraline _ , and Tony sat with him on the couch, several colors of nail polish between them. He could focus on the soft music, the dialogue in the movie, and the deep blue he was applying to Tony’s nails. Bones came up behind him, a signed question and permission, and draped himself across Salem’s shoulders. Pressure, grounding him to the moment, no longer in danger. No longer being watched.

 

The Other Mother was nearly defeated when all the boys’ nails were dry and Salem was leaned against Tony’s chest with Bones’s head in his lap. A hand was brushing through his hair, gently tugging through tangles and knots. Smoothing stray strands back into place.

 

“I was trying to make pizza tonight,” Salem whispered. He didn’t feel like talking but he didn’t feel like moving his hands either. “The basket knocked pasta sauce all over the floor. I think I dropped everything else and ran.” He paused. “Knocking over things in a store is okay, right?”

 

“That’s perfectly okay. Everyone knew it was an accident,” Bones said from his position farther down on the couch. Salem nodded. “Do you want me to order something in?” Nod.

 

When Bones returned with their Chinese takeout orders placed, Salem was falling asleep against Tony. His eyes slipped closed during the closing credits of the movie, and soon he was breathing the deepest he had since he got home.

 

Tony’s navy nails continued to card through his boyfriend’s hair. Salem needed to sleep after being so stressed. They could reheat the leftovers later. Now, it was nap time on the couch.


	2. legally mandated salem/tony movie date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> salem and tony go on a date to the movies. salem gets sensory overload but they get home and calm him down fast

Salem’s hands settled, one on the armrest beside him and one wrapped in Tony’s. October was Salem’s favorite month for several reasons: it was the month of his birthday and Halloween, and several places in town held special events for the latter holiday. Salem spent most of his Octobers in the movie theater, where they held weekly showings of his favorites. This particular day was  _ The Blob _ , a true classic in Salem’s mind.

 

Tony offered to go with Salem today, and that made Salem incredibly happy. He was too used to asking others to enjoy his interests with him. He still wasn’t used to the genuine interest his  boyfriends took in his hobbies. Now, he was sat in the back row (objectively the best seats in the theater) with Tony. A bucket of popcorn sat between them but neither of them took from it to keep their hands entwined.

 

After the movie, they had finally finished their popcorn (after Tony trying to use the hand holding Salem’s to grab some and ended up almost knocking the whole thing over) and their hands remained together as they filed out with the rest of the crowd. Salem was buzzing, unable to slow his words from his enthusiasm over the movie and his explanations of the effects. He kept accidentally trying to gesture with their combined hands, but Tony just kept listening with a fond smile.

 

But then, things crashed when the added stimuli of lights outside the theater space added to the voices, shuffling feet, laughter, close proximity of the other movie goers. The excitement and energy Salem felt from watching the movie quickly turned to nervous, overstimulated pain that caused Salem to yank his hand free from Tony’s to cover his ears. He’d been so caught up in his chatter that he nearly forgot they were in public, surrounded by loud people and the other intense stimuli that inevitably came from the movie theater. It hurt. He curled in on himself, trying to keep everything else out so it wouldn’t hurt anymore but it wasn’t working.

 

Tony’s hand came into his field of view, drawing his eyes up so he could see Tony sign,  _ Home? _ And he could barely nod as he kept his eyes to the floor now, following a familiar pair of legs to the exit.

 

Outside, away from the voices and bright lights, Salem found himself already calming down. But he held his keys out for Tony anyway, sitting in the passenger seat of his car and pulling out some tinted glasses from the glove box. They weren’t necessarily sunglasses, but they filtered the blue light that hurt Salem’s eyes as Tony began to drive them home. He reached out, tapping Tony’s arm and taking the hand offered to him to keep him grounded on the drive.

 

Home wasn’t too far, and before long Salem was safe inside their apartment where lights were dim by default and appliances hummed to create a base of white noise that prevented any sounds from being too sudden. He shrugged off his jacket before answering Tony’s next question:  _ Hug? _

 

Settling into familiar arms, head automatically resting on Tony’s shoulder, Salem felt the stress tense in his muscles fade. His glasses were placed by the entryway as Tony led him, hand and hand now, to the bedroom. Somewhere soft, warm, familiar.

 

A brief intermission of changing to more comfortable clothing was to be had before the boys settled under the covers of their bed, Salem automatically scooting into Tony’s waiting arms. Head pillowed on shoulder, arms and legs entwined with each others bodies, Tony’s fingers gently carding through Salem’s hair as the last of the tension melted away. Soft, warm, familiar.

 

“Thank you for coming with me. I’m so- No. Thank you for helping me.” He still had to be conscious about his words, but he was getting better at catching himself. “I had a lot of fun before people got in the way.”

 

“Of course. I had fun, too. You get really cute when you’re excited.” Tony smiled as he could feel heat rising to Salem’s face. He didn’t need to see to tell Salem was blushing at the compliment.

 

“I just, uh- I’m. I like horror movies.” Salem listened to the soft ‘mhm’ that followed his words before continuing. “I think next time we should find a movie that Bones would like, too. Then we can get two buckets of popcorn.”

 

He felt more than heard Tony laugh, but he was ready to stop talking now. Tony got the message, continuing to smooth out Salem’s hair. They were content to cuddle until Bones got home, and maybe continue after if Bones wanted to join. The hand in his hair left briefly to coax his face up enough for Tony to kiss him, softly, before going back to his hair. The other hand found his, bringing it up for Tony to kiss as well until they settled. Hands entwined on Tony’s chest, arms and legs tangled, enjoying a comfortable silence to end a great date.


	3. salem fucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a fucking miracle: salem fucks. includes: making out, teasing, anal sex,

So, Salem’s gay as hell.

 

He knows this. He knows this so well. From when he nearly fell apart trying to ask out his boyfriends, and that night when he stayed up late gushing about it to Sabrina and dancing to Carly Rae Jepsen, to now. Right now. Because he’s trying to do homework but he can’t stop thinking about Bones.

 

It was very calm at first. He thought about how small Bones was, how easy it was to sit him in his lap and cuddle, curl up to watch a movie together. How he got new freckles and not only were they cute as hell, but they glowed. He thought about how caring he was, even if he seemed a little rough around the edges. How he was working with Salem’s anxiety instead of against it. Reminding him to take his meds, talking him through panic, working through negative thoughts and turning them positive.

 

In short, Salem was overwhelmed, in love, and hadn’t worked on his homework for the past forty-five minutes. He kept drifting off into his head, and normally that would be a bad thing but all he could think about was his boyfriend and that was never a bad thing. He wished Bones was here now; they could relax on the couch and Salem could do his homework there. Bones could sit in his lap, and when Salem was done, they could watch something on Netflix. But then, sometimes, Bones would turn around and within the next two minutes they’d be making out. He missed the ends of so many movies because he’d gotten tangled up with Bones. Arms around his waist because Bones fit so perfectly in his lap, and sometimes Bones would take his shirt off right there in the living room and-

 

Oh no. This might be a bad line of thought, actually.

 

Especially since Salem hadn’t been paying attention and now the front door of the apartment was opening and Bones was home.  _ Shit _ .

 

Bones had a perfect view of Salem’s resulting jump, his face turning red and hands coming up to cover it. Salem’s laptop nearly slid out of his lap as he did so, but he shifted his legs just in time to let it slide back.

 

“Hey… Salem…? What’s up?” Bones approached the couch, and Salem thought he was going to combust from embarrassment.

 

“It’s! Nothing! I’m okay!” His voice wasn’t shaky but it might as well have been with the eloquence of his last statements.

 

But Bones was getting better at reading the tones in Salem’s voice, and he didn’t appear to be having a  _ bad _ time. So… “Salem? Why are you blushing?”

 

Salem could hear the smile in Bones’s voice and he was actually going to combust now. “It’s nothing!! Really!! I’m completely fine and normal nothing is happening!!” Gods, he wouldn’t have been able to convince a brick wall.

 

Bones reached out to take his hands, gently pulling them away from his face. “Hey.” Salem dared to open his eyes to see Bones’s teasing facial expression. “What’s going on?” And when Salem only managed to stutter in response, Bones let go of his hands. “Sign it to me?”

 

Salem sighed, but signing was way, way easier than finding words to say out loud.  _ Thinking about you _ .

 

“Aww, that’s gay! C’mere.” Bones took and shut Salem’s laptop before climbing onto the couch with him, needing to straddle his legs to fit comfortably. He leaned forward and let Salem close the last inch for a brief kiss. And if anything, Salem was even redder. “Tell me, Salem, what about me were you thinking of?”

 

Salem sucked in a breath, eyes darting everywhere else but Bones’s face.  _ Your cute face. When you help me calm down. When we watch movies and- _ Salem’s hand struggled through several more “ands” before he gave up, dropping his arms and turning away.

 

“Yeah? What about when we watch movies?” Bones snickered.

 

Salem’s hands stuttered through a few signs before he settled.  _ I like it when we kiss. And _ … More stuttering as Salem somehow turned even redder.  _ Other things _ .

 

“Other things?” Bones was still obviously teasing, but he relented a little, moving forward to run kisses up Salem’s jaw until he could pull them together into another, deeper, kiss. Salem relaxed a little. His hands settled on Bones’s waist as they kissed, not minding the small shocks that came with touching him. They pulled apart, Salem sighed. “Was this the ‘other thing’ you wanted?” Salem nodded, still not looking at Bones’s face. “Want to keep going?” Another nod and their lips met in the middle this time.

 

Salem was as shy as he always was during sex, but it didn’t make him want it less. Actually, he was initially worried that his shyness would make his boyfriends not want  _ him _ . But they adapted because they loved him, and he loved them so much for working with him. So when he felt hands tugging at his shirt, he closed his eyes but lifted his arms to help. Eyes closed meant less anxiety, even if he couldn’t see his boyfriend’s face.

 

Mouths pressed together again, breathing was becoming shorter. Bones’s shirt followed his to the floor and Salem couldn’t contain his whine when fingers brushed up his chest and sent small currents through some more sensitive areas.

 

Bones took this time to trail more kisses down, past Salem’s neck to his collarbone. He kissed around there for a few times before biting down, pulling a high noise from Salem. He didn’t bite hard enough to make him bleed, and he (thankfully) bit in a place that could be hidden by a shirt. But this was one of Salem’s favorite things. Something about being marked sent shivers up his spine. He made more noises into his hand as Bones decided to mark up more of his torso, watching his pale skin bruise so, so easily.

 

His head was tilted back and he was panting into his hand when Bones made his way back up, pulling Salem’s hands away to crush their mouths together. “Hey, the couch is uncomfortable. Why don’t we move?” Salem nodded, trying to get up before Bones stopped him and came to nick Salem’s ear with his teeth. “Do you want me to fuck you?” Salem’s hands flew reflexively to his face but he nodded again, not trusting his voice one bit.

 

Bones finally climbed off, picking up their shirts and heading to the bedroom. Salem followed. His legs were already a little shaky, but he managed to pull off his pants and sit on the edge of the bed. He flinched when Bones threw their lube and a glove at the bed, but he took them and moved back, resting against the pillows.

 

He tugged on the glove and uncapped the lube, pouring some onto his fingers, warming it up before moving his hand down. They had a routine by now, Salem would start prep as one or both of his boyfriends would get themselves ready. Now, he gasped as he gave his cock a few strokes before moving lower. It wasn’t until he’d started with the first finger that he realized he was being watched.

 

Bones smiled as red bloomed across Salem’s skin again. “Which dick do you want today?” Bones gestured to their open toy box, containing the toys they’d collected and condoms/lube/etc. Salem had to close his eyes as he continued to move inside himself, but he eventually held up his other hand to sign  _ Blue _ . Salem heard Bones hum and turn to grab the requested dildo and his harness, fitting them in place. Salem felt the bed dip, and he eased a second finger into himself before he opened his eyes to look at Bones.

 

Red spread across Bones’s body, too, but not nearly as deep as Salem. He drew whimpers out of Salem by running his fingers over the marks he’d made, shocking some and pressing into others. He kept going until Salem was shaking and making soft noises every time he moved his fingers. He tapped his hand to grab attention before signing _ Ready? _ , waiting for Salem’s nod.

 

Fingers out, glove discarded, dildo lubed and ready; Bones sank into Salem, reaching down to flick on a bullet vibe that nestled against the end of the dildo. He shivered as he waited for Salem, gently moving his hips to get a better angle at the vibe. Once Salem nodded, Bones began to move.

 

Salem wasn’t loud, but he wasn’t quiet either. He tended to muffle himself with his hands unless someone took them away, but he was near-constantly making small noises in the back of his throat. He moaned softly every time Bones moved, one hand going to fist the sheets and the other by his mouth. A particularly pointed thrust caused him to bite into his palm, eyes rolling back. And he knew Bones was watching his reactions because he shifted to keep aiming at that spot. He arched when they found the perfect angle, letting a louder, higher noise past his lips.

 

He scrambled to pull Bones down, kissing him to drown out his whines. His hand trailed down, wrapping around himself as the heat pooling in his abdomen became near unbearable. He was barely cognizant of his mouth moving, whispering, “Please, please, please- Bones,  _ please _ !” Bones ducked down, back to Salem’s chest, and when he bit Salem gasped as he came. He rode it out with his hand and Bones still moving inside him, making the vibe press harder until he, too, came, toes curling and short-circuiting the vibe.

 

When they felt a little less like jelly, Bones pulled out and started the process of cleaning up. He tsked as he held the shorted vibe, tossing it away to be dealt with later. Whatever, they needed a new one anyway.

 

Salem slowly stood from the bed, legs wobbly as he went to the bathroom to clean himself up. Washed his hands, fixed his hair, tried to ignore the distant arousal he felt when he saw dark bruises covering his body. He’d save that for later, maybe when Bones wouldn’t be home so early.

 

He caught the pair of clean underwear tossed at him as he walked into the bedroom, pulling them on and joining Bones under the (new, clean) sheets. He was pulled close, little shocks running through their points of contact, not that he minded anyway. He allowed himself to be pulled into a kiss, letting out a happy sigh when they parted.

 

_ Ask next time you want something _ , Bones signed.  _ It’s okay to want things _ .

 

Salem felt his chest get warm, affection fluttering through him.  _ Okay. Thank you _ . Bones smiled and kissed him again, lightly, quickly.  _ I love you. _

 

_ I love you, too. _


	4. salem is a dumbass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> salem gets attacked by a monster. tw: blood, injury, graphic depiction of violence

Salem didn’t even know what they were fighting, all he knew was that it was huge. It had massive claws, razor teeth, and it was fast.

 

He’s come to rely more on his gun and knife since gaining new powers that couldn’t cause immediate physical damage, but that meant getting closer. And getting closer meant being more in danger. But that also meant he was up near Bones and Tony, and he could see them. Make sure they were okay.

 

That scenario is how he found himself running faster than he thought he could, not even bracing for impact as he jumped in front of the claws that were heading towards his boyfriends. He wasn’t even sure which one it would hit first, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care until he hit the ground.

 

Warmth where it shouldn’t be ran down his chest and arms and neck, his vision swam and his ears rang. Something made an unnatural scream and the ground shook as bounding footsteps ran away, and then he could see concerned faces in his line of sight.

 

Oh shit, oh fuck. Bones and Tony they- he took a hit for them and they looked so  _ upset _ . He closed his eyes to distance himself from their pained expressions, distantly aware of his own voice mumbling, “I’m so-sorry. I- I’m sor-sor-ry. I ke-ep fu-fucking up.”

 

And he blacked out.

  
  


The scene is chaotic, to say the least. The monster was frightened off by the burst of electricity Bones let loose upon seeing Salem fall. It didn’t touch the monster, but it was downright terrifying. Now he’s kneeling, hands on the unmarred areas of Salem’s body, trying to channel healing energy and definitely  _ not necromantic life-draining energy please don’t backfire this time. _

 

Tony’s there, too. Holding Salem off the ground, trying in vain to wake him. It’s important for an injured person to stay conscious but Salem’s far past passing out. His clothes are soaked through almost as much as Salem’s and it’s disconcertingly warm and sticky. The gashes on Salem’s torso and the one barely missing major arteries and veins in his neck are bleeding steadily.

 

The others have called for an ambulance, Nick is gathering clean-ish cloth to press against the wounds, apply pressure. Stop the bleeding, make sure Salem doesn’t die, just get him stable enough to get to the hospital. Everyone seems to have a hand on the situation, on Salem. Someone assures the group that he’ll survive.

 

But it’s not convincing.


End file.
